


I Will Vouch For Him

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaelvain, Frodo and Ori summon the Army of the Dead to help Aragorn...and themselves in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Vouch For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was thinking about my AU the other day, and I realized that Aragorn might not summon the Army of the Dead in it...but then i thought that Gaelvain may in an attempt to help his Father and distract the eye. I knew I couldn't use the sword idea like in the movies but hopefully i've managed to pull it off another way :S

Frodo, Ori and Gaelvain sighed in relief as they reached the forest of Dimholt. Before them stood a relic of Númenor, a standing stone, that lay in front of the Dark Door, that led under the Dwimorberg mountain. The trio had heard rumours of an army of spirits that resided under this mountain, and Gaelvain hoped to persuade them to aid Rohan and Gondor in the upcoming battle. Gaelvain shuddered…these trees were dark and sick…they would have to move soon.

 

“What kind of army would linger in such a place?!” Ori asked, clutching his book desperately to his chest.

 

“One that is cursed” answered Gaelvain simply, “Long ago, the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor…to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when the need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oaths.” Frodo glanced at his friend,

 

“They sound unreliable…why are we asking them for help, we need to get to Mordor!”

 

“The armies of Gondor and Rohan may distract the eye long enough for us to reach the mountain, and with the army of the dead….they may survive as well.” Gaelvain then began muttering to himself in elvish, his voice growing more animated as if reciting a prophecy. Ori shuddered as they reached a doorway,

 

“The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away…” he whispered, now clutching Frodo’s arm. Gaelvain looked at the archway of the door, reading the writing upon it,

 

“The way is shut…it was made by those who are dead. Let the dead keep it…the way is shut.” The trio suddenly heard a ghostly wail echoing through the tunnels and they gripped their weapons as a gust of wind burst through the archway, pushing them back a step. Gaelvain glared at the entrance,

 

“I do not fear death…” And with those words, he drew his sword as ran into the tunnel. Ori and Frodo glanced at each other, their faces pale,

 

“Well this is unheard of…” Frodo sighed, “An elf will go underground, when those with dwarven blood dare not!” He rolled his eyes and tugged on Ori’s arm, “Come on, we’d never hear the end of it” Ori nodded shakily as the duo followed their friend. Gaelvain had lit a torch, which showed that the pathway was littered with skulls,

 

“What is it Gaelvain? What do you see?” asked Ori, his hands shaking as they walked further and further into the darkness,

 

“I see shapes of men…and of horses”

 

“Where?!” Frodo didn’t hear Gaelvain’s reply as he was too focused on the way the mist moved around them, however, he managed to catch Gaelvain’s final sentence,

 

“The dead are following…they have been summoned….”

 

“The dead?! Summoned?!...I knew that” Ori squeaked, his face grew paler and paler with each moment, “Good…very good….FRODO!” Ori ran after his friends who had continued moving during his minor freak out. The trio waded through the mist as ghostly hands reached up to grab them. Gaelvain kept his eyes in front, ignoring the spectres, however Frodo and Ori found that their heights were not useful in that aspect as they waved their hands and blew air in an attempt to get rid of the misty hands near their faces. Frodo winced as he heard something crunch underneath his feet, and he deeply regretted his following action,

 

“Do not look down…” he whispered frantically. Ori stopped…and did exactly the opposite. Skulls. Hundreds of them beneath their feet, cracking with each footstep. Ori gulped and before his friends knew it, he was racing past them…cracks echoing throughout the dark chamber. Before long, they were in another chamber, one that seemed to have been a castle at one point or another,

 

“Who enters my domain” a ghostly whisper asked. Gaelvain spun around to see a green, noble figure standing behind them. Trying to stand tall, despite his fears, he answered the question,

 

“One who will have your allegiance”

 

“The dead, do not suffer the living to past”

 

“You will suffer me” Frodo and Ori glanced at their friend, who appeared to be annoyed….he was usually so calm and collected, so this was a new sight. The spectre laughed hauntingly as the sound echoed throughout the cavern, echoed by many other laughs. Spinning around, their faces grew pale…there were hundreds of them, if not thousands!

 

“The way is shut…it was made by the dead. And the dead keep it!” Their exit was blocked by more ghostly soldiers, “…the way is shut. Now you must die!” They all drew their weapons, Ori catapulted a stone at the leader, but it had no effect. Gaelvain continued,

 

“I summon you to fulfil your oath”

 

“None, but the King of Gondor may command me!” Gaelvain smiled as he drew out the pendant of his family,

 

“I am Heir to the Throne of Gondor….I am here on the King’s behalf”

 

“The blade of the King’s was broken!”

 

“It was re-made at the time of my Father’s crowning…now fight for us, and regain your honour! What say you? What say you?!” Frodo shook his head,

 

“You’re wasting your time Gaelvain, they had no honour in life and they have none in death” But Gaelvain was determined,

 

“He is Isildur’s heir, as am I! Fight for my father, and he will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you!?”

 

“Why should we believe you?” The leader asked, “Who here can vouch for your Father’s…and indeed your honour?!” Ori and Frodo quickly glanced at each other before stepping forward, with their hands raised,

 

“We can…” answered Frodo, “…now we have traveled far with Gaelvain, through great danger. And if he gives his word…then he will keep it.” Gaelvain smiled gently at Frodo, however, the leader began to laugh and the army faded away. Gaelvain yelled out once more as a desperate plea,

 

“Fight for King Aragorn, and he will release you from your curse!”

 

“Stand you traitors!” yelled Ori and the cavern began to shake and crumble, skulls pouring from the walls. The trio desperately fought their way to a nearby path that would hopefully lead them out. As the walls sealed behind them, they ran out into an open hillside to see the armies of the enemy congregating. Gaelvain collapsed to his knees as the other two tried to comfort him, sensing his distress. Without the Army of the Dead, Gondor and Rohan may fall to the might of the enemy. As the trio gathered themselves to head on the Mordor, they heard a voice from behind them,

 

“We fight…” Gaelvain nodded his head in thanks,

 

“Find the King and once you have fulfilled your oath through battle he will release you, however…do not say it was his heir…simply state that the Fellowship of the Ring summoned you” The figure nodded his head in understanding before disappearing and Frodo, Ori and Gaelvain headed off, feeling lighter than they had in a while.


End file.
